Deal
by Foreverly
Summary: .:KikumaruOC.OneShot:. In which Kikumaru asks Tezuka's fangirl to leave. "Well… If it's causing Tezuka-sama trouble… Then fine… But… You have to win in a little game first…" she smiled. He just knows that there's hell to pay soon after.


**A/N: **Nyaa~! Edited by my nee-chan, **(peach mango) **nyaa~! Also, the plot is from her. She's just not in writing mode so... Yeah. She gave me the idea as well. :3

**Prompt: **Fangirling Tezuka

**

* * *

**

**Deal**

_By: the Neat Freak (a collab with **peach mango**)_

.

.

"Whoever loses must obey whatever the winner says. Oh, that's mandatory, okay?"

"... Deal." There was hesitation in his voice.

Kikumaru sent Inoue Michiru a dark look, trying his best to concentrate on the game. He eyed her hand, scrutinizing. He _had_ to win this game. For _his_ sake, and for the rest of the regulars'.

One...

Two...

"Rock paper scissors!" they said simultaneously.

The red-head had his hands fisted to represent a rock. Michiru smirked when she saw the results. "Paper beats rock, Kiku-chan~! I win, _nya_~!" she giggled in sadistic delight, wiggling her open hand that represented 'paper' and emphasized the nyaa to mock him.

His eyes widened a fraction. _'Of all people I had to obey... Why is it Tezuka's rabid fangirl?! I can't remember when we even became close~'_ he thought, feeling a wave of dread pass through his body. The female brunette continued to laugh maniacally.

"Anyway, for the first dare... I want you to make me lunch for the rest of the year!" Michiru smiled at the interesting expression of shock, desperation and regret on his face. "Hoi, nya~!" he countered. "I thought the deal only lasted for a day!"

"Shut up, Kiku-chan. The deal was that whoever loses must obey whatever the winner commands!" she said giddily, her smile growing wider. Kikumaru sighed in defeat. You could never win an argument if you were dealing with _this_ maniac. And why did it sound like he was going to be a slave for this woman?

"Oh~! Second dare... Uh... I want you... to lose on purpose in practices for a week... so that you have to drink Inui juice... and you have to let me inside the courts so that I could watch you do it—just in case you chicken out."

The acrobat's left eye twitched. "Mou~! That's going too far, nya!" he whined. Michiru laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach to keep herself from falling over. Kikumaru managed to catch the 'homo' and 'no-balls' between her fits of laughter and his 'inner-man' made him toughed up a bit. "Fine. Eiji's going to be a man and face the consequences."

Inoue stopped laughing at once, but the grin was still present. "And for the last dare..." she paused and thought carefully. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she smiled a smile similar to a certain tensai's...

_'Why did I do this again...?'_

.

_Kikumaru finally decided to do Tezuka (and the rest of the Tennis team) a favor by telling Tezuka's number one and _most rabid_ fangirl from Hyoutei Gakuen, nonetheless, to leave since her screeching and wailing and screaming and yelling weren't doing them any good._

_"Hoi, nya~! Inoue-chan!" he called. She turned her head to face him. "Yes?"_

_"Well..." he started off, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Can you please leave the courts? The regulars find you really annoying and Tezuka-buchou is getting really pissed since we're distracted."_

_Inoue Michiru looked offended and she sent him a glare. "How dare you say that?!" she asked in a bratty manner, before a thoughtful look crossed her face. "Well... If it's causing Tezuka-sama trouble... Then fine... But... But you have to win a little game first..." she smiled._

_Kikumaru unconsciously gulped. "Rock, paper, scissors... Whoever loses has to obey whatever the winner says..."_

.

_'Oh... and to believe this happened only a few minutes ago.'_

"I want you to kiss me."

Silence.

He blinked. And blinked. And blinked once more. "Eh~?!" he exclaimed in surprise. "It's not that hard you know," Michiru mocked, sending him a taunting look. "Unless you really _are_ a chicken—"

"Alright! Alright! But don't bother the regulars anymore, okay?" he said, desperate. She gave him a firm, solemn nod. Somehow, that didn't reassure him.

Kikumaru closed his eyes shut and neared his face to hers.

Their lips met briefly—but it surely lasted more than a second—before he finally pulled away. "There... Now you better keep your promise..." he muttered, looking down. She surprised him by not saying anything at all.

He reverted his gaze from the ground to her face. "Oi! What are you smirking at~?"

The brunette ran a hand through her hair (Atobe-style) and sent him a thoughtful look before turning back. "Oh, I sure will keep my promise," she said in scornful glee. "You know, I never told you to kiss me on the lips... I just told you to kiss me... It could've been on the cheek..." she trailed off as she puffed up her cheeks in such a way to make herself look 'cute.'

Suddenly, Eiji's face became very, very warm.

.

.

(owari)


End file.
